


Boots

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Male Friendship, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Shoes, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith's bOOTS too big for his gotdamn FEET.Oneshot/drabble





	Boots

Keith and Shiro were about to go out for a walk or something. Just to hang out together. Because they were both sappy like that. Shiro himself was leaning against the door frame, waiting for him to get his coat and shoes so they could finally go--

"Ready," Keith said, and in turn Shiro turned. 

"Keith. What are you doing. Your shoes are on the wrong feet." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Keith paused, blinked. 

"...but I don't have any other feet."

Now he did roll his eyes. But fondly of course.

He loved this dork a lot.


End file.
